The invention relates to a cutting element for comminuting organic substances, organic materials, soils, plant cultures or the like, in particular for mulching, shredding and chopping, which cutting element can be connected fixedly or releasably to a comminuting rotor.
Cutting elements of this type are frequently placed onto cylindrical rotors in order to form cutting element surfaces for the processing of organic materials, for the processing of soils, for mulching, for shredding, etc.
Conventional cutting elements are subject to a high degree of wear, for example when processing soils or organic cultures.
After a relatively long period of use, and depending on the underlying surface, the cutting elements have to be removed from the rotor and replaced by new ones.
Conventional cutting elements are generally subject to too high a degree of wear, are too expensive to produce and occasionally tend to break off from or deform their holders or base parts, which is undesirable.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a cutting element of the generic type mentioned at the beginning, in which the service life during operation is substantially increased, wear is minimized and the production costs are to be minimized while the overall weight is reduced. In addition, an application of force and transmission of force to its retaining part or the rotor is to be optimized. The cutting element is also to be connectable securely and stably to the rotor.